Survivor: Love Live
by DanielWrites
Summary: School idols take part in the TV show Survivor: Idol edition. (Parody)


Chapter 1

Muse's Invitation

Honoka's P.O.V.

(Honoka's house)

"Tsubasa! You can't hide forever." I yelled looking for my girlfriend, she agreed if I didn't fall asleep during class she would play hide 'n' seek with me. "Tsubasa I'm gonna find you!" I ran throughout my house looking everywhere. I ran up to my room and started looking around again. "Ugh, I didn't realize how good she was at this game." I pouted jumping into my bed covering my face with my pillow.

"Does this mean I win." I shrieked and jumped up, as I freaked out I fell off the bed and smacked my head off the floor.

"Oww." I rubbed my head as tears ran down my face. I looked up at a brunette giggling putting her hand out offering help. "Your mean Tsubasa." I cocked my head to the side, refusing her help.

"Well fine then I did have a surprise for you but, now since I'm such a bad person I'll just have to leave." Tsubasa started to walk towards the door. I quickly jumped up and tackled her to the ground.

"What, what, what, what!" I yelled as I pinned her to the ground.

"Nope too late." Tsubasa turned her head facing away from mine.

"Oh no, you're going to tell me now." I smiled devilishly and started kissing her neck.

"Stop Honkers! If you want to get your surprise," she paused and let out a small moan, I was still kissing her. "You have to get off me."

"Yay!" I got off Tsubasa.

"First what time is it?" She asked grabbing her phone out her pocket, "okay, it's night so this is perfect."

"Are we gonna do it?!" I asked practically yelling.

"Great way to ruin the mood." Tsubasa grabbed a bag out of her backpack. "Here, thought you would love this."

I grabbed the bag and took out the contents, I was speechless it is amazing. I unfolded a pair of brown pajamas with bread pictures all over it. I just looked at Tsubasa and jumped on her again except this time she stayed standing. "I love you, I love you, I love you!" I yelled kissing her on the cheek.

"It's night so you should go get changed." I nodded and ran to the bathroom to get changed. I never stripped my clothes so fast if their was a record for it I think I just beat it. I slipped into the pajamas, it felt like I was inside a cloud of fluffy breadness. I walked out the bathroom and went back to my room.

"Tsubasa they fit perf-" I couldn't even finish my sentence, my jaw dropped at what I saw going into my room. "Tsubasa.."

"You like it?" Tsubasa asked.

Tsubasa was wearing a bread pattern mini skirt and matching top piece that reached only just past her breast. "Of course, it's amazing. I could eat you." I smiled.

"Well Honkers what do you want to do?" Tsubasa said with a smirk.

I just smiled and pushed her on the bed. "You have no idea how long i've been waiting to do this." Honoka leaned down and started nibbling on Tsubasa's side.

"Honoka what are you doing that tickles." Tsubasa started giggling.

"You don't taste like bread." Honoka said then started kissing a trail up towards Tsubasa's top. "You do taste good though." Things were escalating quick until my phone started ringing. "Dag nabit." I grabbed my phone and answered it. "I'm kinda in the middle of something, so make this quick." I said a little annoyed.

"You need to stop fooling around with Tsubasa, and meet me and the the other muse members at Maki's house."

"Nozomi stop stalking me!" I yelled, Tsubasa got up and grabbed the phone out my hands.

"Nozomi call us later please." Tsubasa hung up and threw the phone in her bag.

"Tsubasa that sounded important we should probably go."

"They can wait, you're spending time with me not them." Tsubasa pushed me on the bed and straddled me. "Plus do you not want to have some fun." Tsubasa said running her fingers up my top.

"Oh god why do I have to make these decisions."

"Which do you want more." Tsubasa took off her top.

"Yep I'm staying they don't have this." I said staring at my girlfriends breasts.

An hour later: Maki's house

Third Person

Honoka and Tsubasa arrived at Maki's house. "Just let me do the talking." Honoka said ringing the doorbell. A crimson haired girl with purple eyes answered the door.

"Honoka, Tsubasa come in everyone has been waiting for you two." The crimson haired girl while pointing in the direction of where the other members were located.

"Sorry Maki," Honoka scratched the back of her head. "We would've been here sooner but we were busy."

"I know, Nozomi informed us that you guys had sex instead of coming." Maki gave them a death glare. "You are so irresponsible Honoka."

Tsubasa stepped in front of Honoka, "listen here, you have no right to be mad, have you not noticed how you and that raven haired girlfriend are like." Honoka just smiled awkwardly as Tsubasa defended her. "All you guys ever do is have sex," Maki started blushing really hard at Tsubasa's accusations. "Now if you wouldn't mind letting us see why we were called here so late." Tsubasa grabbed Honoka's hand and pulled her into the house.

"Finally, we've been waiting a while." A tall blonde haired girl said.

"I'm sorry Eli, it wasn't our fault you called me at the wrong time." Honoka replied following Tsubasa to a seat. Tsubasa sat in a chair and pulled Honoka onto her lap.

"It's fine you guys aren't the only ones who were busy when we called." Eli said glaring at an orange haired girl that was hiding behind a light brown haired girl with glasses. "Hanayo and Rin of all people, Rin thought it was smart to answer the phone and not stop."

"Well it's hard not to stop in middle of it and I know if I didn't answer Nozomi would've groped me." Rin pouted and buried her head into Hanayo's back.

"Ok, why have you called us her?" Tsubasa asked.

"I got invitations in the mail for everyone." Eli said pulling out an envelope.

"Invitations? To what?" The raven haired girl asked.

"I don't know yet I haven't read any of the letter, let's see." Eli pulled out the letter. "Muse is invited to star as new competitors on this years special season of Survivor Idol Edition."

 _Contenders_

 _Maki Nishikino_

 _Nico Yazawa_

 _Eli Ayase_

 _Nozomi Tojo_

 _Rin Hoshizora_

 _Hanayo Koizumi_

 _Kotori Minami_

 _Umi Sonoda_

 _Kira Tsubasa_

 _Honoka Kousaka_

 _Dia Kurosawa_

 _Yoshiko Tsushima_

 _Chika Takami_

 _Riko Sakuauchi_

 _Ruby Kurosawa_

 _Hanumaru kunikida_

 _Kanan Matsuura_

 _Mari Ohara_

 _You Watanabe_

 _Tokyo city docking, 12:00 pm April, 25_

"Yay." Honoka yelled hugging Tsubasa. "We get to be on Tv together."

"What school are these other people from?" Hanayo asked.

"Uranohoshi, they are a group called Aqours." Eli replied, "they're pretty good."

"Everyone needs to get packed tonight then sleep the rest of the night." Eli glared at Honoka.

"I will don't worry." Honoka said trying to bury her head in Tsubasa's shoulder.

"Tomorrow meet back here at 6:00 am." Maki said.

Everyone left Maki's home and went home to pack for tomorrow.

The next Day

Third Person

"Honoka!" Tsubasa yelled while shaking Honoka's shoulder. "We only have half a hour till six!"

After Tsubasa said that Honoka sat up quickly, she rubbed her eyes. "Dang it, we slept in," they both got changed and rushed out the door running towards Maki's house. They made it just in time everyone was loading into a stretch limo. "Guys!" Honoka yelled getting there attention.

"Geez you guys are lucky." Eli said getting in the limo.

Honoka and Tsubasa got into the limo. Everyone was getting comfy by their lovers. Nozomi and Eli sat in the back, Hanayo and Rin sat in the seats in the middle, Nico and Maki sat on the left side. Honoka and Tsubasa sat on the right side, Umi and Kotori sat at the front behind the driver seat.

"This is gonna be a long drive so everyone get comfy." The driver said as he started to drive.

People started to fall asleep,the only ones that were left awake were Honoka and Tsubasa.

"Honoka." Tsubasa said trying to get her attention.

"Yeah?" Honoka replied.

"Can I lay down in your lap?"

"Of course you can." Honoka smiled as Tsubasa leaned her head down and laid it on Honoka's legs. Honoka started to run her finger through Tsubasa's hair, Tsubasa fell asleep and Honoka eventually fell asleep too.


End file.
